


Shadow Of Drakkon

by BlueLegends



Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, World of Coinless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: In a world where Tommy Oliver never joined the forces of good, Earth's heroes fight a losing battle. With the shadow of Lord Drakkon hovering over them, can the power rangers save their home or will they succumb to their grim fates?
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston/Trini
Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shadow Of Drakkon

Tommy was a cold hearted monster. When Rita couldn't defeat the rangers directly even with his help, he suggested targeting their families. Now, everyone they loved were hostages of Rita, and they had an ultimatum... their power coins for the safe return of their parents.

Jason banged his fists upon the console. They had recently gained an advantage over their enemies, with the addition of the thunder zords and Ninjor to their forces.

Now, all of that was for nothing !

" Next time, I see Tommy, I am going to kill him !" Jason snarled. " And I don't care what Zordon's gonna think ..."

Trini placed her hands over his shoulder. " We're going to defeat him. We're going to get our family back."

" How ?"

Jason knew that if they handed over their coins, Earth was a lost cause, and they would all die anyways. Sometimes, as a leader, hard choices had to be taken, even if it meant sacrificing the people closest to their hearts.

But, as much as he knew he'd to take the right decision, it was not easy for him. At times, he wanted to surrender, and get his family back, however it was not a choice he was at liberty to make.

It pained his heart.

But he had no choice.

He had to let go of the hope of ever seeing his parents again, and concentrate on the war.

" With my help." A female voice, he didn't recognise, broke him from his train of thoughts.

He looked up to see a middle aged woman with red hair looking at him and Trini. Beside her, Kim stood, looking at her feet.

" My name is Jacinda Oliver." She stated. " I was the adopted mother of Tommy Oliver."

Jason glared at Kim.

" What have you done, Kim ? You literally brought the mother of the devil in the Command Centre."

"Jason, please listen. She can help." Kim insisted.

" Kim, this woman had a monster for a son. The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree ! Her son is about to kill our parents." He shouted.

" Please. I'm ashamed, enough as it is. He was a good kid. I never realised that he was a psychopath." Jacinda said, tears falling from her eyes. " He hurt a lot of people. But I won't let him kill your parents. If there's a chance I can get through to them -"

" I am sorry but your son is NOT under a spell. Your son is a genuine monster, the greatest evil mankind has ever produced." Trini said firmly. " Kim, before bringing her here, did you check for weapons and bombs. Alpha, check if she is under a spell or not ?"

" Aie aie aie ..." Alpha 5 approached her with a scanner.

" Yeah. The first thing I did." Kim replied." Guys, this is our only chance. We've to take it."

" This is not a trick. She isn't under a spell." Alpha confirmed. " Zordon ?"

" JACINDA, I DETECT THE GOODNESS IN YOUR HEART, AND THE LOVE OF THE MOTHER. BUT HOLD NO DELUSIONS. MAYBE SOMEDAY, WE CAN BRING TOMMY BACK TO THE LIGHT, HOWEVER, FOR NOW, HE IS OUR ENEMY. YOUR LIFE MAY BE AT RISK IF YOU CHOOSE TO DO THIS. AT HIS CURRENT STATE, YOUR SON WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU IF HE SUSPECTS YOU."

"I know, but I have to try." The red-head insisted." I don't know where I went wrong."

" It's not your fault, Jacinda." Another voice joined in. Ninjor walked out of the shadows. " I speak from my own experience. I am Ninjor. I created the power coins the rangers use, to fight evil. But my student, Ninjakon betrayed me and joined the forces of evil. He is the reason why Rita Repulsa got the green power coin in the first place."

" Shall I alert Billy and Zack ?" Alpha asked.

" No. Let them sleep upstairs. We'll fill them in later. They're still tired from the raid, today." Kim replied. Ever since, Rita conquered Earth, they had been declared wanted criminals. The only place safe for them to live was the Command Centre. They couldn't even visit their homes or their friends. They had to totally give up their normal lives.

" So, what do we do ? Even if we trust you, we can't exactly send you to Tommy's lair defenseless, can we ? You'll get killed if he suspects you." Jason looked at her.

" That's a risk I'm willing to take." She replied.

" But we're not. Unlike the boy you adopted, we're not monsters. Even if you mean nothing to us, we can't just let you literally walk into your death." Trini rebutted." You are a civilian. You have no powers."

" She will."

" What ?" Trini turned to look at Ninjor. " We don't have any power coin to spare, and even if you give her some of your experimental ones, we can't take the chance that it'll fall into Rita's hands."

" I'm not talking about ranger powers. Her heart is devoid of evil, just like you and the other rangers. She can be a ninja." Ninjor said.

" What are you talking about ?"

" I can give you powers to defend yourself, should the need arise." Ninjor stepped towards her and extended his hand. " If you want, I can awaken your animal spirit and you can have enhanced strength and some magic to call upon, whenever you desire. "

" Okay." She said reluctantly.

" Take my hand and close your eyes."

Jacinda placed her hand upon his and closed her eyes.

" Think about the happiest moments of your life. Think about the deeds you feel most proud of, irrespective of it's consequences. Look into your soul and rediscover who you really are."

Suddenly, a bright white enveloped the Command Centre, and when it subsided, Jacinda was now wearing a green ninjetti garb, the golden coin in the centre of her chest featuring an image of a deer. She gasped as she opened her eyes, letting go of Ninjor's hands.

"JACINDA OLIVER, YOU ARE THE GREEN GAZELLE NINJETTI, KIND AND GRACEFUL."

" Green... Typical. Like mother, like son." Jason snarked.

" Jason, I know you don't approve of this plan, but this woman is trying to help." Ninjor rebuked.

" How can she ? What is she planning on doing ? Approaching Tommy and pleading him to release our parents..." Jason laughed sarcastically. " We all know how that's going to work out... with all of our parents and you dead."

" By using me as bait." Jacinda stated.

" Do you really think he cares ?"

" He does." She stated. " Even if he doesn't return your parents, he will find a way to bring me back to him. I will enter Rita's castle, find out where your parents are, and save them."

" It's better than nothing." Kim supplied. Trini found herself nodding.

" Rita will kill them if we don't do anything. Atleast now, we have hope."

* * *

OYNX

"You don't like me now, do you, Zeddy boy ?" Rita sneered at her former master. "Dark Spectre has taken me as his chief sorceress. I no longer have to work for a snivelling parasite like you. "

The dark lord looked away, barely concealing his anger. His visor glowed red, and he gripped his Z staff tightly. Electricity cackled around him. The various other villains, who were observing their conversation, stepped back varily. The green ranger and Goldar rushed to Rita's side immediately.

"Goldar, I see you have allied yourself with this witch. I was mistaken to have thought that you were loyal." Zedd stated coldly.

" With all due respect, Zedd, you killed my brother for merely questioning you. You don't deserve my loyalty." Goldar growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Poor little Zedd, Earth will never be yours now. The Zeo Crystal is forever outside your reach." Rita taunted.

" I will destroy you all for treachery !" The skinless monster raised his staff.

" And incur the wrath of Dark Spectre ?" A female voice was heard, as a jet of purple lightning disarmed the overlord. "I think not ?"

They turned around to see a teenage girl in silver armour and curly purple hair walk towards them majestically, with a smug look on her face.

Tommy was stunned. She must be around his age.

Zedd immediately bowed down. "I am sorry if I have upset you, my princess."

"No need for drama, Zedd." She smirked. "Just checking in..."

Her eyes wavered on the green ranger. He felt as if she could see through his helmet. Her lips twisted into an uncanny smile.

" A weilder of the dragon coin. I am impressed, Rita." Astronema turned towards the sorceress. "Dark Spectre wants you to take me as your apprentice. I will accompany you to Earth and oversee your conquest of the planet. "

"It would my honour." Rita bowed. Goldar and Tommy followed her example. Astronema nodded before walking away towards the podium where Dark Spectre, Mavro, Mondo and the other generals of the UAE sat.

" You ... I would have my revenge, Rita Repulsa of M-51. Mark my words." Zedd swore, picking up his staff.

"Or I can give you what you want. Earth, Zordon and the Zeo Crystal. Everything you have ever wanted." She said calmly, yet her eyes glinted with mischief.

" Am I supposed to believe that ?" Zedd grunted.

" I am not lying. My army was depleted 10 thousand years ago. I don't want to simply rule Earth. I want to be the queen of the entire universe. And I need your vast army of monsters for that. I need your magic and your resources, Zeddy."

"So, what do you want ? You want to work for me again ?"

" Never !" Rita laughed. "I am thinking more of an alliance will suit me better."

" Very well -"

" Not so quick, Lord Zedd. I need an alliance where we would be equals... where I could trust you completely without fearing that you'd betray me the next second. A guarantee that I would have undisputed access to your resources. Do you understand ? "

" An unbreakable oath then ? " Zedd asked. "Well played, Rita."

" I wasn't done. While a magical bond would serve my purposes completely, I need something more than that. I need your armies to obey my commands. I need total control of your resources. I want you to marry me ."

" You can't be serious. " Zedd said incredulously.

" I am. Remember it's the only way you can get your revenge on Zordon."

" I accept." Zedd nodded reluctantly. Rita grinned widely.

"Propose to me. Now." She ordered. "I need the entire UAE to see that there is no foul play."

Tommy and Goldar were shaking with silent laughter. Rita was having too much fun with this.

Zedd snapped his fingers, as a ring appeared in his hand.

" Rita Repulsa, will you marry me ?" He asked, his voice magically magnified.

Yes !" The witch squealed, putting on the ring, and jumping on Zedd.

Tommy sniggered, as Rita kissed Zedd's metallic faceplate.

Everyone in the conference clapped and raised their glasses for a toast.

Astronema smirked from her chair. She had much to learn from the infamous sorceress. Tales of her failures must have been greatly exaggerated. Rita Repulsa was a master of manipulation.

Rita held Zedd's hand, as they walked up to the podium, taking their places as the generals of UAE. She relished, taking huge pleasure in Zedd's predicament. If only that poor creature knew what she'd planned for him !

* * *

Three whole days had passed since she met the rangers. Zordon and Ninjor had decided to wait a couple of days before going through with the plan to rescue the hostages, in order to make the plan as perfect as possible.

Jacinda inhaled deeply, before she entered her son's former room. They were fine, before the moon witch interfered and twisted Tommy into a monster.

She remembered clearly, the day the green ranger barged into her home, scaring her to death. Then, he'd demorphed, revealing ththe face of her missing son. She'd rushed to hug him, not realising that he was not the same child she'd raised.

He'd offered her a life of luxury and peace with him, in the Lunar Castle. She'd refused, begging him to come back to his senses. He'd left angrily, but not before giving her a communicator, in case she changed her mind. She never thought she would ever use it, but here, she was-

Jacinda took out the silver bracelet from the table, admist the mountain of comic books.

She turned tearfully, her eyes wandering over the numerous medals mounted on the wall. If she'd known from before, she'd have never encouraged him to learn karate.

But that was in the past. Her son was not under any spell. Hechoseto follow Rita, of his own free will.

She pressed the comunicator, wiping away her tears, and faking a smile. No matter how much it hurt, she'd to do this.

"Mom." She turned around to see the green ranger.

"Mom, I didn't expect you to contact me, mother." Tommy smiled. "But I'm glad you did."

"You're my son. Nothing changes that. And if this is the path you've chosen, I will support you no matter what." Jacinda said slowly. "I noticed certain things, son. Ever since you joined them, they've stopped attacking civilians. Maybe you're a better influence on the aliens."

"Our battle is not against Earth, mom. It's against the rangers and their mentor, Zordon."

"I get that now." She admitted. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you first told me. I was scared you were one of them."

"No. But they are not evil as people think. They are more like freedom fighters. They want to improve Earth. Think about it, mom. Better technology, better healthcare ... Our society will advance by several centuries if we accept their help. The rangers are the selfish ones. They want to keep the gifts of the Morphin Grid to themselves." The long haired teenager stated.

Jacinda took a moment to inspect him. He was in a loose fitting green shirt and khaki pants. His hair was tied in a bun.

"You look good. Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes mom." Tommy laughed genuinely, engulfing his mother in a hug.

She tried not to squirm and returned the embrace as warmly as she could. It pained her to fool her son but after all he'd done to those poor kids, she'd no other option. She wouldn't idly sit by and let the son she raised hurt others.

"Come, mom. I'll take you to my new home. You'll love it there." He said, detaching himself from her and taking her hands.

"Is it the moon?" Jacinda asked.

"It used to be. But the castle is now on Angel Grove Central. You'll love it there. Rita will love to meet you."

"Rita?" She asked.

"She's our leader. Our empress." Tommy answered as flickers of green light started to gather around them before they converged instantaneously and shot at them, whisking them away.

* * *

Rita smirked at the teleportation beams landed in the middle of the throne room, revealing Tommy and his mother, who clutched on to his arm tightly.

"Welcome, Mrs Oliver to our humble abode." Rita greeted, standing up from her throne and walking towards them.

"You must be Rita." Jacinda said slowly. This was the woman who had corrupted her son. Every instinct in her body wanted to lunge at her, but that wouldn't be practical. She needed to make these people believe she supported them.

"Yes." She smiled. "And you are the mother of my greatest champion. As such, you are considered a member of this family... of my family."

For a moment, Jacinda believed her.

"Thank you..." She stuttered.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. Tommy says you're a politician. Well, after we are done with this planet, I plan on making Tommy the ruler of this planet. He'll need your guidance... a more human perspective, if you will." Rita stated. "As such, I'll get Finister to send you all the books on galactic law. You'll find it very interesting, I assure you. But that's for tomorrow. Today, we celebrate the reunion of a family."

Jacinda managed a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

She's in the castle." Alpha 5 said, looking at the holograms that appeared in front of him. "For a fiend like Rita, her security system is comparatively archaic. We have infiltrated the defense systems of the castle. Aie aie aie... Billy, your plan worked !"

The other rangers and Ninjor gathered around him. Billy grinned, pulling up another hologram. He had installed an eltarian device in Jacinda's clothes. Over the last few months, Zordon, Alpha and Ninjor had tutored him over the various 'magitech' used in the galaxy. Using the power of the grid, he created a device which would not only detect the heat signatures but also the entire architecture of any building, provided there was a beacon in there.

When Jacinda entered the castle, the tracker sent them all the intel they needed.

Billy zoomed in on the hologram. They could clearly see the various floors and the heat signatures of people there appeared as red-green coloured figures.

"EXCELLENT WORK, BILLY." Zordon said.

"So, there are three signatures in the throne room. Based on the power levels, it's Rita and Tommy. Jacinda is with them. Goldar and the other goons are in their rooms. In the dungeons, there are twelve human heat signatures. Our parents. But there are lots of putties... 50 to be exact guarding them. If we go in, it won't be quiet and if Goldar and the others join the battle, we'd be forced to retreat." Billy said.

"Can't we just teleport our parents out of there ?" Kim asked.

"No. There's powerful magic guarding the palace. Our technology is not strong enough to breach it." Trini replied. "But there could be a way to distract them, right ?"

"Yeah. We can divert their defenses. Maybe we attack the castle with the zords, distract them and sneak in for a rescue operation-" Zack started only to be cut off by Jason.

"No that'd only alert them. We need to divert their forces. They set up a new castle of sorts in Stone Canyon right ?" Jason said. "I will take the megazord and attack there. Tommy and the others would rush to protect it while you five sneak in and rescue our parents."

"It's risky but doable." Ninjor agreed. "I will go with you five. It's high time I have a chat with Rita."

"Right. When do we move in ?" Kim asked.

"Tomorrow." Jason said. "We'll get our family back."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Boom Comics' Power Rangers run. That got me thinking how a single ranger joining Rita made so much difference that Earth was conquered. How did Tommy go from the evil green ranger to the Emperor of Earth, Lord Drakkon. What happened to Zedd, UAE and other villains?  
> This is mostly canon compliant and can be considered Drakkon's backstory.


End file.
